A Kenshin Remix
by CaffeinatedFlower
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru spar each other. There are three different scenarios to how this could play out. Snippets of scenes from the everyday lives of our favorite Rurouni Kenshin characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So this was originally supposed to be a choose-your-own adventure story, where I have many different scenarios for our favorite Rurouni Kenshin characters, but as soon as I finished my first compilation, I saw the terms and realized that choose your own adventure is actually not allowed in fanfiction anymore...awkward. So! From now on, This will be a series of mini stories instead^^ I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki**

A beautiful day. The cicadas were singing happily as dusk started setting in. The light breeze carried different fragrances of beef pot coming from somewhere nearby and the perfume of Morning Glories surrounded the Kamiya Dojo. The sun produced glorious hues as if allowing a last glimpse of the summer day and preview into the night.

Two figures sat next to each other on the steps. One of them being a red-haired man with a crimson kimono and a sword perched casually on the wall next to him. He was staring at nothing in particular with a look that could only be defined as contentment on his face.

The woman next to him was gently embroidering a napkin for Tsubame, who's birthday was coming up. Kaoru made sure to put all of Tsubame's favorite things: the small gray cat that always comes by the Akabeko, which Tsubame devotingly feeds leftovers every morning and evening. In turn, the cat, who Tae named Shokkaku, much to Tsubame's amusement, would follow Tsubame everywhere and even became something of a celebrity among the regulars at the Akabeko- they called him Prince Shokkaku. She had even embroidered a little crown.

She had embroidered Tsubame's favorite flower, the Sakura, a symbol of Spring, and at the moment, she was making some finishing touches on the Kinmokusei flower. A flower, Tsubame had told her, that would most likely be the type Yahiko would be because he is a noble person, the same meaning of the Kinmokusei flower. Kaoru smiled as she pulled at the orange thread.

The minutes passed contently when suddenly the atmosphere turned thoughtful, but in a way that made Kenshin feel a sweatdrop forming though he had no idea why (as a seasoned swordsman, he could feel such things. That's why he had to step out of the room the night Megumi was over and Sano came home so drunk. The atmosphere was freezing! Though helpful in the heat of a battle, it was a curse really).

"Is something on your mind, Ms Kaoru?" She had suddenly put her embroidery down on her lap and just sat there looking at him.

"Kenshin." A shy but mischievous smile playing on her lips. "How would you feel about sparring?"

"Oro?" He was not expecting this.

"You know, since Yahiko left to study swordsmanship abroad with Yutaro, I've had no one to practice with. No, I mean really practice." She held her hand up to a protesting Kenshin. "My new students are indeed worthy opponents, but I'm afraid that I'm starting to slack. I'm not improving, and how could a teacher teach her students when she cannot teach herself? Please Kenshin? I'm not asking you to go all out, just let me do most of the work and you could show me a different way to block or two."

Kenshin was closing his eyes. When he opened them, he looked at her. "Alright."

Kaoru blinked. But she snapped out of it quickly and nodded to him. "Thank you Kenshin. I will meet you in the dojo then." She got up and left to don her worn white uwagi and navy blue hakama.

In reality, her heart was beating in excitement. Kenshin rarely sparred with anyone. Besides the initial fights with his friends, he would only ever spar with Aoshi, and once with Yahiko. But Yahiko said it almost instantly improved his tactics. Hell, Yahiko had improved just by watching Kenshin fight, which almost convinced her Yahiko was secretly a genius.

Almost. He still needed her to point out the proper form and learn the core fundamentals of each technique like the time she changed his perspective on kendo through teaching him different forms of Jujitsu that work hand in hand with sword skill.

She quickly tied back her hair and ran over to the dojo where Kenshin was waiting for her.

"Kenshin!"

"Ah, Ms Kaoru, are you ready to fight?" He gave her an easy smile.

She determinedly picked up her wooden sword and got into position. Well, she put on a show first- she couldn't help it, she was so giddy to be fighting Kenshin.

She snapped on her gloves while smiling a little half smile, never looking away from the man in front of her. Then she flipped her hair back in an exaggerated way, picked up her wooden sword, did a fancy slash through the air to "test it out" and held it out in front of her in proper form.

Kenshin watched all of this in amusement. He picked up his own wooden sword and evenly faced her.

In reality, his own heart was beating fast. Kaoru's "display" caused a pit in his stomach and he felt something ignite in his chest. Regardless of what other people say, Kaoru could be quite feminine sometimes.

Oh but she was a feminine force to behold!

 **Hmmm what will happen next I wonder? Pls Review!**


	2. The Season-3-Esque Scenario

Oh but she was a feminine force to behold!

Kenshin knew that Kaoru-dono knows he can fight. But he was not expecting her to charge at him and go all out in the blink of an eye!

"ORO?!"

Kenshin dodged as Kaoru, eyes like a demon's, attacked his side in one quick sweep. He sort of ran, giggling nervously, while she sort of chased him, in disbelief. She spun around and without pause swished her wooden blade down towards his shoulder, which he easily dodged once more.

Kaoru did not falter. She was fierce! And having fun! Heck if she got one thing out of this, it would be a workout she hadn't had in months.

They both moved gracefully across the dojo floor as if they were doing an elaborate dance. Kenshin decided to attack each spot Kaoru left open (slowly- so she can see what she needs to block better). Kaoru blocked each time. First, her left side of her torso: then her right thigh: her right hip: her chest, etc.

Things were going really well until Kaoru spotted Yahiko in the doorway, watching them. He had sent a letter saying he was arriving in two weeks, but he wanted to surprise them by coming a week earlier than expected.

And surprise them he did.

"Yahiko! You're ba-oof!" Kaoru was facing the doorway but Kenshin had not seen Yahiko, nor was he able to stop his bokken in time when he perceived Kaoru was not actually paying attention to the fight anymore.

Kaoru went flying and lay on the ground with swirly eyes while Yahiko gawked and Kenshin nearly fainted with horror.

"Kaoru- dono!" They both ran over to Kaoru who snapped out of it real quick. "Wh-what? I'm alrighty-tighty...come at me bro." Then she fell back unconscious.

Kenshin felt _really_ bad. He should not have let himself get carried away and could not believe he hadn't noticed Yahiko in the room or Kaoru's attention shifting. The woman was too gracious to be mad at him, but Sano noticed that the two of them acted slightly different around each other that night during supper.

He kept patting her head as if to make sure she was fine and he wouldn't let her carry the hot plates of Miso soup to the table- something they wouldn't stop her from doing on the reg. Yahiko, for his part, watched them, switching between amusement and actual concern.

"Yo missy! Could you bring over the bokkens you wanted me to sand and varnish? Yahiko. Come sand and varnish some bokkens."

"Huh?! But she asked _you_ to do it! Besides I'm going over to the Akabeko right now."

Sano pinched Yahiko's cheek, eyes narrowed. "You don't expect me to be the only one doing the maintenance of the weapons _you_ use do you?"

A spot of crimson flashed past them as Kenshin rushed to help Ms Kaoru, taking all the tools from her hands and gently placing them on the ground in front of where Yahiko and Sano were squabbling.

"Ms Kaoru is a delicate woman, that she is! She shouldn't be made to carry all that."

"Not as delicate as you may think." She quipped back with a smirk. But she seemed satisfied. Sano shook his head in bemusement. They've been acting real strange lately.

"What, is the missy pregnant or something?"

All of them turned to him in shock. Kaoru changed into three different shades of red while Kenshin dropped the remaining swords.

Yahiko burst out laughing, but Kaoru was doing the exact opposite.

"And what...makes you think you could say that to a woman!" Kaoru exclaimed, teeth gritted, fist at the ready. "Sanosuke!"

Sano, realizing what it sounded like he was implying quickly shut up and Yahiko gave him a look that said he'll explain to him later. The evening went on pleasantly after that.

 **Got Flames? Got Compliments? How about some Constructive Criticism?! I shall cherish all.**


	3. The Sexy Scenario

**A personal favorite of mine:)**

Oh but she was a feminine force to behold!

Kaoru swung at Kenshin: left to right, right to left, up, down, a slight turn of foot and a diagonal slash.

The red-head dodged all of these easily but Kaoru, having limitless reserves of energy, kept on swinging mercilessly. She was doing more than that, of course. While Kenshin was blocking and mock thrusting, giving her notice which areas she tended to keep open in particular, Kaoru was encoding every new motion into her memory.

Yahiko was right. Training with Kenshin would benefit her in the long run.

They stopped after twenty minutes. Kaoru, breathing hard; Kenshin, sweating a little more. Then, she straightened up and tried her luck even further.

"I've been working on a new move. It's called Hashikubi. It's a variation of the Hadome and the Hawatari. Kenshin. I'll need you to go offense for now."

The former Hitokiri looked at her with questions, but did as she had asked. He took an offensive stance and swung his blade left, then right as she blocked easily, their paces matching.

Then he swung his blade vertically towards the top of Kaoru's head. Kaoru raised her sword up to block Kenshin's blade. Without looking away from his right arm, she locked his wooden blade, holding it off to the side, and simultaneously raised her foot in a perfect side-kick to his diaphragm. She softly brushed her foot against him, glancing at Kenshin's face, who's expression was one of curiosity.

Then, they stepped away from each other and Kenshin nodded to her. "A sort of reverse mix of Hawatari and Hadome, where instead of blocking with your arm, you block with your blade and use it further to propel the strongest kick into the part of your opponent that will most likely leave him winded. The Hashikubi." He half-smiled at her then. "A formidable move that would keep any opponent in bay."

Kaoru couldn't help the pink rising to her cheeks. She unconsciously fingered the tip of her ponytail. "If I were ever to fight someone with half the strength in their arm as you, I could imagine my arm would be quite beaten up if I used it to block their sword, so I made a new move for those cases." She admitted and smiled at him sheepishly. "That's all there is to it really."

"Ah, well I think this move is quite impressive...that it is." Kenshin noticed Kaoru's sudden shyness, and the atmosphere changed again. The tightening of Kenshin's chest grew stronger as they stood there staring at one another for awhile.

"Ms Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up and seeing the warm smile Kenshin was giving her made all of her nervousness dissolve.

She knew that he was going to think it was time for them to leave soon; he was always rushing to do chores and such. Either that, or he was going to be forced to stop another fight or be asked to stop another fight or to gain another follower.

But she wanted to spend more time with him, just the two of them like this, in mock combat.

Come to think of it, she and Kenshin never have any moments like this, not really. Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming urge to stop time.

She had to make the first move. She knew that Kenshin, former Hitokiri or not, would never make a move on her. Either he was too shy, or he really didn't have anything but friendly feelings towards her. Oddly, this thought made her throat dry and her heart clench in pain.

Kenshin was about ready to leave when Kaoru surprised him by picking up her bokuto once more.

"Alright Kenshin. I want you to be serious now." Her eyes were unrelenting.

The young man blinked twice: he clearly thought they had been finished here.

She smirked and leapt into action. Kenshin was already back into fight-mode and he blocked her first attack as if he were swatting a fly. But Kaoru was ready.

"Do you see me as a woman?"

For the first time in history, the Battousai had his sword knocked out of his hand. It landed across the room with a roll and a clutter and then silence. Kaoru casually propped her bokken on her shoulder.

"Heh. I got you Kenshin." She peered casually at her fingertips in an attempt to look smug, as much as she could. She actually couldn't believe this had worked! "After all, even the greatest men get knocked down because of a distraction."

But she didn't have much time to brag because the next thing she knew, Kenshin slid across the wooden boards of the dojo and regained sword in his hand. Then he turned to her. And smirked.

Now it was Kaoru's turn to be taken aback. Did Kenshin Himura really just smirk? It was disconcerting to be smirked at and not smiled at by Kenshin, but this was a straight-up challenge!

The Indigo-haired woman glared at the Hitokiri, who's smirk only widened. What was up with Kenshin!?

But she didn't have much time to mull this over because Kenshin was launching his next attack. She braced herself when suddenly Kenshin is close to her, too close. Damn, that God-like speed of his is really something to behold.

The attack she expected never came...or at least in the form Kaoru had expected it to come in. Kenshin closed the distance between them faster than Kaoru could blink Kaoru's breath was stuck halfway up her throat as she noticed their faces were only inches apart. Then two strong arms wrapped around her so gently, juxtaposed with a force stronger than anything she's ever felt before.

"Ken...shin…?" She heard something fall to the ground and realized it was her own sword.

"Kaoru-dono." His tone was serious. "Two can play that game" He chuckled.

She was blushing so hard, her heart was on overdrive, she swallowed. She tried to joke, "I guess this is what I get for playing games." But her voice sounded shaky. Her averted eyes stayed drawn to her fallen bokuto.

A warm hand lifted her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes.

What she saw was something that made all of her tension flow from her shoulders, for the way Kenshin was looking at her was only meant for her. He mirrored her own vulnerability and while his eyes were gazing at her unapologetically, his own cheeks were starting to color.

Kaoru saw this as a sign, and before he could promptly let go and apologize all embarrassed, she finally closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his. His grip on her relaxed and then tightened. She heard the clatter of his sword as he scooped her deeper into him and they slowly moved across the dojo.

Kenshin pressed her against the wall while she threw her arms around his neck; their kisses intensified, filled with yearning, with all the things unsaid between them. They translated into kisses: into the taste of each other: the clinging of fabrics.

The utter amazement that both felt that neither one simply could not live without the other and that their feelings were reciprocated.

 **Ever feel weird writing them romance scenes because this is your first time writing them *raises hand* hehe this was quite fun to write tho. I hope you had fun reading it!**


	4. The Crack Scenario

**This is the last part of the compilation. The rest will simply be little story snippets featuring multiple characters. No character shall be spared mwahaha!**

Oh but she was a feminine force to behold!

After a good amount of time of their swords clashing evenly, Kaoru and Kenshin decided to take a break.

Kaoru felt something wet drop against her face and looked over at Kenshin.

He was smiling and heartily laughing as she realized he had sprinkled some of his water onto her.

She did the same to him and suddenly they were have a full on water battle, laughing and spraying each other with water like children.

Then, Kaoru squeezed her water straight into Kenshin's face, who after sputtering, picked her up and started tickling her, who was already doubled over laughing.

They rolled around on the ground together for awhile, until suddenly they ended up tangled in each other's arms and staring at one another.

Kenshin crushed his lips into Kaoru's and that is how Yahiko found them. Soaking wet, but steamily making out at the floor of the dojo.

"H-how could you?!"

The two of them snapped out of it and untangled themselves from each other, only to see a devastated Yahiko, staring at them so betrayed.

Kaoru put her hand to her mouth as tears streamed down her face. "No, Yahiko, you weren't supposed to find out...not like this…"

Yahiko gave them one last glance filled with angst and fury, and then he bolted down a road, whatever, just to get away from the scene that anguished him so.

Kaoru went after him. "Yahikoooo wait noooo! Yahiko!"

Kenshin gazed at the two disappearing figures. Good. Yahiko knows his place.

Then he went off to the garden to check on the radishes.

 **Haha Kenshin and his radishes...This one was the easiest to write, obviously xD Anyways, pls leave a comment/review and I'll see you next time. Love, Caffeinated Flower.**


End file.
